A warrior cat What if
by Wolfie8pie
Summary: What if the Medicine cats and warriors were allowed to be mates and have kits so then Leafpool and Crowfeather were allowed to be together even though they were in different clans. Squirrelflight chose Ashfur over brambleclaw . Hawkfrost actually kind, Hollyleaf actually one of the three and Cinderpelt survived and some of the dead warriors given a chance to change.Discontinued
1. Jaykit!

**Psychogirl vs the dark warrior does not own Warrior cats**

**BEWARE: I COPIED THE BEGINNING FROM THE WARRIOR BOOKS!**

* * *

><p><strong>A warrior cats what if!<strong>

Jaykit was walking in the forest until he happily sniffed the air again and smelled WINDCLAN. Alarm gripped him. The scent of Windclan cats was so strong here that it covered his own. And yet he hadn't heard any movement around him. He was sure there were no cats nearby. Had he strayed across the border without realizing it? Confused, he twisted around, hunting for the scent of home. He stepped backward, frightened-and without warning the land disappeared. He thrashed with his paws, trying to grasp some branch or rock, but there was nothing but a sheer, empty drop beneath him. Then he hit water.

The shock of the cold water knocked the breath from him, so that he found himself flailing beneath the waves, his lungs screamed for air while he struggled to work out which way was up. Jaykit tried to wail out loud, but water filled his mouth and his eyes and his ears. _I'm going to drown!_ He thought scared.

Suddenly a sharp tug on his scruff dragged him backward. Something was heaving him through the water. Instinctively he stopped struggling and fell limp like a kit in its mother's bursting, he broke the surface. In his first gulp of air he swallowed a mouthful of water which made him cough and splutter until he thought he was going to be sick.

''keep still!'' a voice hissed through clenched teeth.

Jaykit felt himself being tugged awkwardly though the rippling waves. His paws churned in the water as he felt for the bottom. ''stop wriggling'' the voice hissed again, and jaykit suddenly felt pebbles scrape against his pelt as his rescuer hauled him out of the water and onto a stony beach. He collapsed, retching and gasping. Paws began to work on his chest, pumping the water from him.

Jaykit slowly stood up and coughed up more water.''Jaykit?'' the voice said concerned. Jaykit twitched his ears at the voice. He remembered that voice...it was his father Crowfeather. Jaykit meowed at his father's voice and sniffed the air for his father's scent. Finally Crowfeather allowed Jaykit to come close and cuddled against him. Heatherpaw meowed '' Crowfeather is that one of your kits in thunderclan?''

Crowfeather nodded while sharing warmth with his son. Whitetail looked closely at Crowfeather who had a warm look as he stared at his son's ball of wet fur. Breezepaw snorted and glared at Jaykit he then meowed '' why is he here and not at Thunderclan camp?''. Crowfeather glared at Breezepaw and growled annoyed '' show some respect to your mentor Breezepaw!''

Breezepaw snorted again while jaykit coughed and sneezed loudly. Crowfeather looked at his son and gently meowed ''let's bring him to windclan camp so he can get treatment from Barkface'' The others agreed Crowfeather gently grabbed Jaykit by the scruff and raced to windclan was busy making patrols until she saw Crowfeather racing to the medicine den. In the medicine den Barkface was putting cat mint in a corner and he whimped around to see Crowfeather breathing heavy while holding a kit by the scruff. Barkface walked to crowfeather with surprised shown on his face.

Barkface looked down at the kit as crowfeather carefuly dropped him onto the ground. Barkface sniffed the kit and meowed ''The kit has thunderclan scent!'' Crowfeather meowed'' He's mine and Leafpool's kit can you save him?'' Barkface meowed amused and said '' if I couldn't save even a kit I wouldn't be a medince cat!'' Crowfeather growled at Barkface and Barkface stopped and meowed '' The kit only needs to be warmed up so I suggest you sleep with him in the warrior den''

Crowfeather nodded as he picked up Jaykit and walked to Onestar's den. Crowfeather sighed as he entered his leader's den. Onestar looked up and meowed '' Crowfeather is there somethi- uh that's a thunderclan kit!'' Crowfeather nodded and meowed '' onestar may I take this kit in my paws since this is one of my kits from thunderclan?'' Onestar looked at Crowfeather to Jaykit and he nodded ''very well''

Crowfeather nodded, meowed'' thank you Onestar, I own you my life'' he then picked up Jaykit and walked to the warrior den. Crowfeather walked to his nest and softy begin licking Jaykit's fur dry. Jaykit sniffed the air and sqeaked out '' Windclan! I'm in Windclan!''Crowfeather purred and meowed ''yes little one you are indeed in Windclan''

Jaykit tried to get out of his father's grip but he couldn't. Crowfeather watch his son in amuse and meowed '' Jaykit what do you think you're doing?''Jaykit looked innocent and meowed '' I want to explore windclan!''Crowfeather sighed and meowed '' Jaykit you need rest so sleep''Jaykit. Yawned and cuddled against Crowfeather's soft furry chest.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed! Please review! write any ideas<strong>


	2. Squirrelflight and Ashfur!

**Psychogirl vs the dark warrior does not own Warrior cats**

* * *

><p><strong>A warrior cats what if!<strong>

Ashfur was glancing around the Thunderclan camp, his ears twitched with the slightest movement . His dark blue eyes observed a pretty orange she-cat with bright green eyes. Ashfur suddenly heard movement next to him so he turned around and glared right back at Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw sighed and meowed sadly "Ashfur… remember when we used to play together? We were more happy until we both wanted Squirrelflight.. so I just wanted to say I give up."

Ashfur looked shocked at Brambleclaw and meowed uncertain "what do you mean Brambleclaw?". Brambleclaw looked really sad and meowed unhappy "Squirrelflight rejected me! She loves you!".Ashfur looked shocked and excited so he meowed shocked " Really?". Brambleclaw nodded sadly.

Ashfur looked at Brambleclaw and meowed proudly "Thank you Brambleclaw for giving up. I hope we could still be friends?" Ashfur stuck out his paw which Brambleclaw gladly took. Squirrelflight looked over at Ashfur and Brambleclaw and meowed "Hey Ashfur I really need to talk to you!". Ashfur nodded at Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw and walked to the edge of the Thunderclan territory with Squirrrelflight. Ashfur turned at Squirrelflight who looked very nervous and he meowed " So? What did you want to talk to me about?". Squirrelflight gulped and meowed shaking "I chose you.".

Ashfur looked very happy and meowed " Thank you so much Squirrelflight!". Squirrelflight smilled and licked Ashfur on the cheek. Ashfur and Squirrelflight were too busy with eachother that they didn't hear a Thuderclan cat meowing an alarm.

Leafpool ran up to the new mates and meowed in terror "SQUIRRELFLIGHT AND ASHFUR !JAYKIT IS MISSING!". Squirrelflight looked as shocked as Ashfur and she meowed "Leafpool go to Windclan! Crowfeather must know!". Leafpool nodded urgently and raced to Windclan.

Squirrelflight and Ashfur ran back to Thunderclan and saw Firestar quickly making patrols. Firestar looked very panicked and Sandstorm was panicking all over the place. Brightheart looked worried and rounded up the kits. Lionpaw and Hollypaw looked around for Jaypaw while Longtail and Mouse fur kept a close eye on them ( Longtail was not blind and Mousefur had not retired as a warrior).

Brambleclaw and Greystripe were already gone to find Jaykit while Siverstream and Feathertail were looking around the Thunderclan camp. Suddenly a Thunderclan cat meowed in alarm and all the cats glanced at Leafpool, Crowfeather and Jaykit.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter <strong>

**Please review and give me ideas! ;D**


	3. Fox vs Clancats!

Psychogirl vs the dark warrior does not own Warrior cats

A warrior cats what if!

* * *

><p>Leafpool was running very fast to the Windclan camp. Her heart was beating in her chest as she jumped on a log and then off. Oh dear starclan help me please! Where could you be Jaykit! Leafpool thought terrified. She stopped right at the border of Windclan until she saw Crowfeather and…JAYKIT! Leafpool jumped over the border and raced to Crowfeather and Jaykit. Jaykit stopped talking to Crowfeather and turned around to on the cheek.<p>

Leafpool then meowed at Jaykit "Let's go home" Jaykit looked at his father and meowed unhappy "But what about Crowfeather?". Leafpool looked at Crowfeather and then at Jaykit "Jaykit you know that your father is a Windclan cat. He can't go to Thunderclan! He doesn't belong there.". Jaykit's ears lowered to his head as he listened to every word his mother said. Crowfeather then had an idea and said "Well it won't hurt to come along to bring you to Thunderclan". Leafpool and Jaykit both looked at Crowfeather surprised. Leafpool looked at her mate and said "Well ok I guess". Soon they were off to Thunderclan camp. When they arrived at the Thunderclan camp they saw Firestar making patrols, Sandstorm panicking and Ashfur and Squirrelflight looking at them.

Squirrelflight ran up to Leafpool and meowed "Thank starclan, you found Jaykit!" while Ashfur nodded respectful to Crowfeather who did the same. Jaykit then heard and smelled his brother Lionpaw and Hollypaw when they came racing to him. Lionpaw meowed at Jaykit "Where were you Jaykit?we were so worried!". Hollypaw meowed "Thank starclan you are alright!". Jaykit looked annoyed and hissed angry "I can look after myself, thank you very much!". Crowfeather then looked at his kits and meowed proudly "You guys will be fine warriors someday!". Jaykit looked down at his paws feeling terrible since he wasn't given his apprentice name yet. Crowfeather realized his mistake and meowed to Jaykit "Jaykit I know you will do well as a warrior or whatever you want to be". Jaykit looked at his father and meowed "I will not disappoint you Crowfeather!".

* * *

><p>4 moons later….<p>

Lionpaw now Lionblaze had fully become an warrior like his sister Hollyleaf and Jayfeather who was a medicine cat now. Lionblaze was busy eating a mouse until Cinderpelt sat down next to him, Her soft gray fur moved along the soft gentle wind, her soft crystal blue eyes glittered in the morning sunshine as she looked at Lionblaze with a smile. Lionblaze stopped eating and blushed while Cinderpelt started to eat her rabbit. Hollyleaf noticed her brother's little crush and smirked while she turned and walked to the morning patrol with Longtail, Graystripe and Silverstream. Ashfur was hunting while Squirrelflight was helping her sister collecting catmint. Firestar was washing his paws as Sandstorm looked at the clan with a proud look. Brightheart and Cloudtail were on the outlook for danger. The rest of the warriors were training.

Hollyleaf glared at her paws as she missed the mouse by a tail length, Longtail already had 3 dead mouses in his mouth as Graystripe was teaching Silverstream how to catch prey in this type of habitat. Suddenly Hollyleaf heard a yowl at the Windclan border and she raced off without a second thought as Longtail yowled at her to come back. Hollyleaf raced off to the windclan border as she saw what was happening she gasped. Blood was everywhere and there was a different scent she never smelled before.

She turned and ran fast to Longtail, Graystripe and Silverstream as they all looked at her. Hollyleaf meowed horrified "There has been a wild cat killing clan cats! The scent is different!"All the cats meowed "We must warn Thunderclan!"quickly the Thunderclan cats ran totheir camp. Ashfur came back with 2 rabbits and put them on the pile with other prey. He then turned and looked at Hollyleaf who was meowing very fast . "Hollyleaf what is wrong?" Ashur meowed concerned as Hollyleaf meowed "There is a wild cat on the loose killing clan cat!". Ashfur looked horrified before meowing "I'm going to tell Firestar right away!"

* * *

><p>Suddenly they heard a yowl as Leafpool, Cinderpelt and Jayfeather ran out the medicine den, a fox appeared out of the den and hissed at all of the clan cats. Firestar meowed orders at Brambleclaw who meowed "EVERYONE HELP FIGHT THE FOX NOW! KEEP THE KITS SAFE!". Ashfur stood in front of Squirrelflight and hissed at the fox. The fox snared back and raised up a powerful claw and slashed Ashfur across the face and making him fly across the clan camp. Jayfeather and Cinderpelt ran to Ashfur's aid as Leafpool ran up to the Fox and bite into its paw. The fox howled in pain and threw Leafpool onto the ground. Leafpool yowled in terror as she crashed against the floor, Squirrelflight hissed and meowed angrily "You filthy fox drung!". She jumped and slahed the fox's left eye out. Brambleclaw charged at the fox and slashed out its heart out, the fox fell onto the ground dead.<p>

Cinderpelt and Jayfeather looked at Ashfur who stood up on shaking paws and pawed at his bloody scar he got from the fight. Squirrelflight ran up to her sister and gasped, Leafpool's eyes were closed her body lay on the ground unmovable. Squirrelflight yowled to the other warriors as they all came to Leafpool. Jayfeather looked at his mother and gentely put his paw on her heart. He gasped and meowed "She is still alive!". Cinderpelt who was helping Ashfur meowed "Lay her in the warrior den!". Hollyleaf stayed close to Leafpool as Lionblaze looked sadly at Leafpool. "Jayfeather!" yowled Firestar "You have to go to Windclan and tell Crowfeather now!". Jayfeather nodded and meowed "I want to take Hollyleaf and Lionblaze with me!". Firestar nodded understanding and meowed "Go now!".

Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and Jayfeather ran straight to the Windclan camp, Onestar glared at the three cats until he noticed they were covered in blood and smelled like….A FOX. Onestar meowed to a warrior to get Crowfeather. Crowfeather appeared and meowed to his kits to explain. Lionblaze meowed "There was a fight at Thunderclan with a fox. The fox had almost killed Ashfur and almost Leafpool!". Crowfeather looked terrified he thought No no not my beautiful mate Leafpool!. Jayfeather meowed "Leafpool is barely alive and Ashfur is alive". Crowfeather looked at Onestar who nodded at him, Crowfeather looked at his kits and meowed "Let's go to Thunderclan!".

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the Thunderclan camp Hollyleaf and Jayfeather ran to Leafpool with Crowfeather behind them. Lionblaze went to Cinderpelt who was busy collecting herbs for Leafpool. Leafpool slowly opened her eyes and stared at Crowfeather who meowed happily "Oh Leafpool you are ok!". Leafpool looked confused and meowed "who are you?". Crowfeather froze as the rest of the warriors gasped.<p>

* * *

><p>To be continued…..<p>

Oh Leafpool lost her memories! What do you guys think? :D

Please review


	4. The dead turned alive? WHAT!

Psychogirl vs the dark warrior does not own Warrior cats

A warrior cats what if!

* * *

><p>Leafpool glared at Crowfeather and the other warriors,her ember eyes glanced distrustfully at them all. Hollyleaf gulped and meowed worried to leafpool "Leafpool? Do you know who we are ?" Leafpool looked at Hollyleaf and hissed out in anger "Who are you? Are you a Shadowclan cat?". Hollyleaf froze and looked at Lionblaze and Jayfeather, Jayfeather turned at walked away while thinking deeply. Lionblaze looked at Cinderpelt who walked up to Leafpool and checked on her wounds while Crowfeather looked at his mate in great sadness. Firestar, Sandstorm and Squirrelflight walked to Leafpool and comfort her. Hollyleaf turned and ran away from the den.<p>

Hollyleaf ran far away from the Thunderclan camp, her black paws thumped heavy onto the ground below her. Hollyleaf stopped at the lake and looked in her reflection,she gently licked her paws and lay on the soft grass ground then she started to cry out in deep mother didn't know who she she saw Ashfur running towards her,his gray/ grey paws hitting the ground hard. Ashfur looked at her and meowed panicking "Holleyleaf Shadowclan wants to take over Thunderclan!".

Hollyleaf and Ashfur ran back to Thunderclan and in the distance they saw Crowfeather running back to windclan. Ashfur looked at Hollyleaf as he had realized she had been crying. Ashfur ran and followed Hollyleaf back to Thunderclan camp while they could smell the awful smell of Shadowclan cats.

Blackstar hissed at Firestar and sneered "Firestar it is time for Thunderclan to fall!" Firestar growled and hissed angry "Blackstar leave Thunderclan now or face death!". Blackstar sneered as the deputy of Shadowclan Russetfur stood in front of her leader protectively. Grey/Graystripe growled as Silverstream collected all the elders and kits. Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Ashfur and Cloudtail stood on the left side of Firestar as Gray/greystripe , Longtail, Mousefur, Brambleclaw and squirrelflight on the left. Brightheart was with Cinderpelt who was with Sandstorm and Leafpool. Dovepaw and Ivypaw looked at their mother Whitewing who stood protective in front of them. All the cats sheathed their claws and yowled a battle cry. Suddenly thunder stroke onto the middle of the battle field and forms of cats took shape. All the cats gasped and looked shocked as Firestar growled and hissed at the glowing cats.

* * *

><p>To be continued….<p>

Please review


	5. The gathering!

Psychogirl vs the dark warrior does not own Warrior cats

A warrior cats what if!

* * *

><p>Tigerstar glared at Firestar as Scourge meowed "It seems that we are alive Firestar". Bluestar narrowed her sharp blue eyes at Tigerstar and meowed angry "I hope Tigerstar, this wasn't any of your doing?". Tigerstar spat at Bluestar "Of course not you dung fox!". Cinderpelt ran out of the den and meowed "YELLOWFANG!" before tackling the old greygray furred she-cat. Brokenstar growled annoyed and looked at Tigerstar, Tigerstar saw Brokenstar's stare and meowed smug "Now that we are alive! We can kill each one of you!". Bluestar growled as Spottedleaf hissed and meowed "Have you cats have no dignity!". Tigerstar sheathed his claw before smacking it towards the orange/brown and white tortoiseshell she-cat. Spottedleaf yowled in terror as Tigerstar's claw grew closer to her before it hit her, Longtail smashed his whole body against Tigerstar making him lose his balance and pushed him a few paw steps away from Spottedleaf.

Spottedleaf gasped and looked at her hero Longtail before nodding as a thank you, which Longtail understood and nodded his head slightly before looking at Firestar who looked shock. Scourge begin to play with his collar before Bluestar appeared in front of him, she looked at him and meowed shocked "You! I know you ! You were that kit that was injured due to Tigerstar!". Scourge looked up at Bluestar and meowed "I own you my life because of that Bluefur".(I'm mingling all the books together) Tigerstar growled and hissed at the kittypet "It's blueSTAR now kittypet!". Scoruge narrowed his eyes and spat "Should I rip out your 9 lifes again TigerSTAR!?". Tigerstar hissed dangerously and meowed angry "You were lucky then!". He turned and ran out of the Thunderclan camp.

Scourge looked at the clan cats before meowing "I guess it's time to return home where I belong". He turned and ran. Bluestar looked at Oakheart who nodded and licked her on the cheek. Stonefur looked at his parents in happiness and smiled. Ashfur paddled to Brindleface and meowed softly "Brindleface I…". Brindleface smiled softly at her son and embraced him. Squirrelflight looked at her mate and his mother with bleaming eyes.

Blackstar growled and meowed "Next time we will take over Thunderclan…For now we must tell the rest of the clans of the well alivewarriors…..Shadowclan retreat!". The shadowclan cats nodded and turn to go to the island for a gathering. Russetfur glared at the cats and growled before turning and joining her clanmates.

Firestar looked at the dead turned alive clan cats and meowed "This is too good to be true but we must tell Windclan and Riverclan warriors what happened! Jayfeather and Spottedleaf go to Windclan and tell them to meet at the island for a gathering!". Jayfeather meowed worried "But it's not full moon yet!".

Firestar looked annoyed and meowed angrily "well tell them it's urgent!". Jayfeather nodded as Spottedleaf looked at Longtail who looked worried at her but nodded. Firestar looked at Yellowfang and Cinderpelt and meowed "You two go to Riverclan!". Bluestar looked at Firestar and was about to say something but Firestar justed nodded at Bluestar who smiled in gratitude.

Hollyleaf looked at Firestar and meowed "what about Leafpool?". Firestar looked worried but meowed "She might remember when we take her to the gathering". Firestar looked at all the clan cats and meowed "let's go to the gathering". All the clan cats ran to the island.

* * *

><p>Hollyleaf saw the leaders: Firestar, Mistystar, Blackstar and Onestar looking at the clans.<p>

Firestar meowed "All clans, during the fight between Thunderclan and Shadowclan thunder appeared and now the dead warrior which were your clan mates are alive!". Mistystar and Onestar looked at each other and meowed "Have you gone crazy Firestar! There is no way that is possible!".

Blackstar sighed and meowed "It's true what Firestar is saying!".Onestar looked worried and meowed "maybe you guys fought so hard you guys bumped your heads!". Mistystar nodded in agreement.

Firestar growled and meowed "I can prove it to you! Come warriors!". Suddenly Bluestar, Spottedleaf,Yellowfang,Brokenstar etc (ALL THE CATS WHO WERE DEAD ARE ALIVE) appeared.

Mistystar gasped and meowed "BLUESTAR!". Bluestar nodded in greeting with her daughter. All the clan cats gashed in shock as their dead clanmates stood before them in the flesh.

Crowfeather sat next to Leafpool and looked very pale as he looked at all the past warriors. Suddenly a flash appeared out of nowhere and a cat appeared. Jayfeather grasped as he smelled the scent "FALLENLEAVES!" he yowled.

All the clans froze as the cats Fallenleaves stood before them and opened his eyes before meowing "I can explain all of this!".

* * *

><p>Yay! :)<p>

All the dead warriors are alive!

Ohh Fallenleaves seems to know why this is happening!

Please review! :D


	6. Fire FIRE!

Psychogirl vs the dark warrior does not own Warrior cats

A warrior cats what if!

* * *

><p>Fallenleaves looked at all the clan cats and meowed "There is prophecy given to me! T<strong>he death of all cats is near, 4 clans will form as one. Dead will rise to unite, the enemy will come and blood will be spilled ….<strong>

Spottedleaf looked at Bluestar and meowed "But how did we come back to life?". Bluestar was about to answer but something spoke for her "Well that would be me…". All the cats turned and stared at a black furred wolf with yellow eyes. Firestar hissed at the wolf and meowed "Who are you?". The she- wolf smirked and barked "I'm Psychowolf the soul keeper". Sandstorm glared at the wolf and meowed "What do you mean by soul keeper?". The wolf sat down and sheathed her claws on the rocks and barked out "I have basically control over the dead and the living". Bluestar meowed "Did Starclan give you that power?". The wolf looked confused and bark out "What is a starclan?". All the clan cats gasped and looked at the wolf in shock.

Psychowolf stood up then turned and prepared to walk away "Wait!" meowed Fallenleaves as he ran to the she –wolf. The wolf turned as the cat stood next to her and meowed " please tell me why you were able to turn the dead alive!". The wolf smirked and growled "Why would I do that?". Suddenly thunder truck and the wolf disappeared.

Ashfur glanced at his mate Squirrelflight before meowing to Firestar "Firestar what should we do?" Firestar's deep green eyes sparkled into the night sky "I have no idea Ashfur…." He meowed as a reply. Brambleclaw padded over to Hawkfrost who was busy licking his paws "Hawkfrost…. Is this any of the Dark Forest doing?".

Hawkfrost smirked and sneered "If we did we would have used that power a long time ago!" Mistystar yowled "Attention all clan cats! We the leaders of the clan are going to have a long talk so clans dismissed!"

Blackstar sneered and yowled at Mistystar "We Shadowclan cats don't need to listen to a Riverclan leader! Shadowclan dismissed!"

Onestar sighed and then yowled "Windclan cats you are dismissed!"

Firestar looked at his clanmates and just nodded, Brambleclaw nodded back and yowled an order that Thunderclan was dismissed.

Jayfeather sighed before turning before Fallenleaves appeared next to him "Jayfeather….. please be careful!" Jayfeather twitched his left ear annoyed and meowed "I can take care of myself but thanks for asking…" Fallenleaves smiled before slowly disappearing.

Crowfeather was about to walk to Leafpool until he saw white fur with gray/grey stripes "Feathertail…." He meowed breathless. Feathertail turned and saw Crowfeather "Crowfeather!" she meowed excitedly before dashing straight for him and tackling onto the ground. The two cats purred in happiness before they heard a gasp. The two cats turned to see Cinderpelt and Cinderheart both looking shocked at them "Crowfeather… you have a mate…." Meowed Cinderheart shivering. Cinderpelt glared and sneered "wait…SO I WASTED MY LIFE TO MAKE LEAFPOOL HAPPY ONLY THAT HER HEARTLESS FOX OF A MATE, PURRING WITH A USED TO BE DEAD CAT!"

Leafpool stopped walking suddenly as she heard Cinderpelt yowl loudly at the gathering place, she quickly turned and ran into the bushes to see Crowfeather under Feathertail and Cinderheart , Cinderpelt glaring at them. Leafpool suddenly an aching feeling in her heart as she looked at Crowfeather and Feathertail suddenly she felt dizzy and images appeared in her heard What is this….wait this is my memory! I remember everything!

Leafpool looked sad at Crowfeather before turning away and walking to Thunderclan camp I'm just so useless! It would be better if I was dead…

Leafpool lowered her ears and sheathed her claws suddenly soft drops of rain landed on her fur. Leafpool looked up at the sky only to see dark gray/grey clouds covering the whole sky.

"Hey cat!" barked a voice behind Leafpool, Leafpool yowled in fright only to see the dark furred wolf from the gathering. "Psychowolf…right?" meowed Leafpool frightened. The wolf howled a laugh before barking friendly "Cat if I was you I would hurry to your Thunderclan camp…"

Leafpool winced at the word ThunderClan camp, the wolf noticed it and barked questionably "What's got your tail stuck?"

Leafpool looked down "I feel useless…." The wolf lowered her ears before barking low "Have you ever thought about running away?"

Leafpool looked up at the wolf in shock "I would NEVER break clan rulers!"

The wolf rolled her bright yellow eyes before barking "Whatever" with that the wolf disappeared in thin air.

Squirrelflight was looking outside of the camp while laying down on the dry warm fresh leaves, suddenly Hollyleaf appeared and sat next to Squirrelflight. Squirrelflight turned her head to the dark she cat before meowing curiously "What is the matter Hollyleaf?"

Hollyleaf sighed before meowing "I'm still worried about the wild cat killing clan cat". Squirrelflight looked sad before meowing friendly "Don't worry about it just yet"

Suddenly loud thunder truck and terrible yowls were heard suddenly Longtail and Spottedleaf yowled out "FIRE! EVERYONE GET OUT!"

Squirrelflight and Hollyleaf both jumped to their paws and ran out of the den, Leafpool sat next to Spottedleaf who was looking for cats that were in trouble.

The smoke covered the Thunderclan camp completely, thick layers of smoke covered everything.

Firestar looked as all the cats where out outside and safe before yowling sadly "It seems that the fire was not a accident! Someone planned it and it's someone in Thunderclan!"

All the cats yowled in shock.


	7. Ivykit missing Wait What!

**Psychogirl vs the dark warrior does not own Warrior cats**

**A warrior cats what if!**

* * *

><p>Berrynose hissed annoyed and meowed outraged "Firestar! Why do you think that a cat of your own clan would betray us?!"<p>

Suddenly Hawkfrost walked out of the bushes and sat down next to Brambleclaw, Brambleclaw looked shocked before yowling at Hawkfrost "Hawkfrost! What are you doing here?! This is Thunderclan camp!"

Hawkfrost purred a laugh before smirking at Berrynose "Thunderclan has a lot of filthy mousebrain traitors!"

Berrynose yowled in hatred before jumping onto Hawkfrost only to get pinned to the ground.

Firestar yowled at Hawkfrost "Hawkfrost let go of Berrynose! What are you doing here?!"

"I have a deal to strike with you Firestar… I will help you find the cat who made the fire and in return I get to be a part of Thunderclan!"

All the Tunderclan cats yowled in anger while Whitewing hissed dangerously at Hawkfrost and Brichfall sheathed his claws at the tom cat.

"You won't even get close to finding out who tried to burn the camp!" sneered Berrynose at the tom cat.

Suddenly a kit ran up to the older cats "Firestar! Firestar there is trouble! Dovekit can't walk she injuried her back leg!"

Leafpool jumped up and meowed to Dovekit "Where is she?!"

Dovekit and Leafpool ran away from Thunderclan camp, spottedleaf wanted to follow them but Firestar yowled out "Hawkfrost why should we let you join us?"

Hawkfrost smiled with bright white teeth shining "I want to apologize to you Firestar".

Jayfeather looked uncontained and Lionblaze glared at Hawkfrost annoyed "I don't trust you Hawkfrost!" yowled Lionblaze

Firestar looked uncertain and yowled "Fine!". All the cats yowled in protest as Hawkfrost smirked happily.

* * *

><p>Dovekit ran in front of Leafpool before stopping at the river edge "Ivykit!" There was no reply "Ivykit?!" Dovekit yowled again, yet there was still no reply. Leafpool was looking over the river edge with concern eyes searching for the injured kit. Suddenly she saw red liquid spattered on the rocks , Leafpool gasped in horror and ran to the blood on the rocks. She smelled the blood and thought <em>Ivykit…. <em>Dovekit looked over to the medicine cat and saw the blood, she stood shocked in the spot while looking horrified at the blood.

"I-Ivykit?where are you?!"squeaked Dovekit looking scared. Leafpool glanced around and saw cat paw steps. She turned to Dovekit and meowed with a motherly tone "Dovekit I want you to run to Thunderclan camp and tell what happened! I'm going to look for Ivykit!". Dovekit nodded before dashing to Thunderclan camp.

Leafpool was tracking the blood on the ground until she smelled 3 scents _Cinderpelt, Ivykit? But who is the other cat, It's a tom cat but not a scent I smelled before!_

She ran to the scents before hearing Cinderpelt and Ivykit meowing to each other until she heard a tom cat voice.

"Ivykit you need to relax and here a bird to eat" meowed the cat, Leafpool then saw who the cat was.. it was SCOURGE!

Cinderpelt saw Leafpool and meowed " Leafpool come! Ivykit is here!"

Leafpool dashed to Ivykit and meowed "Everyone is looking for you now! What happened?!"

Ivykit winced in pain before opening her mouth to answer the question, a large nasty bark was heard.

Leafpool stood panicked _No dogs!_

There were 2 white furred dogs growling at the cats.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D plz review!<strong>


	8. Hollyleaf vs Nightcloud!

Psychogirl vs the dark warrior does not own Warrior cats

A warrior cats what if!

* * *

><p>Leafpool hissed at the dogs, Scourge sheathed his claws as Cinderpelt stood protectively in front of Ivykit. The 2 dogs let out a hideous bark before charging at the cats. Suddenly a howl was heard and Psychowolf appeared, she slashed her claw into the dog's face as it barked in pain. The 2 dogs barked before running off with their tail between their legs.<p>

The wolf barked a laugh before disappearing again. Cinderpelt looked shocked before Ivykit let out a whine "I want to go to Camp!" she whined scared.

Leafpool nodded before gently picking up Ivykit, Cinderpelt looked over at Scourge before meowing "We own you our life for saving this kit.. Please come to Thunderclan camp to give you an award".

Scourge nodded before following the 2 cats to Thunderclan camp,on their way they mistakenly crossed Windclan border and a patrol saw them.

Nightcloud and Breezepelt dashed to the cats, "What are you doing in Windclan border!" sneered Nightcloud pissed off.

Breezepelt stood and glared at the Thunderclan cats. Suddenly Hollyleaf and Spottedleaf dashed to Leafpool and the rest. "Leafpool! Cinderpelt!" yowled Hollyleaf, Leafpool looked at her daughter "what is it?!". "Hawkfrost joined Thunderclan!" yowled Spottedleaf.

Breezepelt looked at annoyed at the Thunderclan cats as Hollyleaf was meowing to her mother about the situation and Spottedleaf was busy checking Ivykit. Scourge was looking at Cinderpelt who was sniffing the air.

Nightcloud hissed annoyed that nobody was paying attention to her "Leafpool I will kill you!" she yowled out as she jumped at Leafpool with her claws sheathed out.

Hollyleaf saw Nightcloud and jumped right at her, her claws out at Nightcloud.

* * *

><p>Hollyleaf and Nightcloud both tumbled onto the ground while yowling,hissing and slashing claws at each yowled out "Stop!" as Leafpool stepped in between the two female cats who were busy staring dangerously at each other.<p>

Nightcloud hissed at Spottedleaf "How dare you you Thunderclan cat?!" Spottedleafwinced before meowing bravely at Nightcloud"It's against warrior code to attack a medicine cat!"

Nightcloud hissed before turning and dashing away from the cats back to Windclan territory, Hollyleaf meowing at the rest "Let's go to Thunderclan camp now!"

The cats all ran to Thunderclan camp.

* * *

><p>Ashfur was looking at Hawkfrost before turning and walking to Brambleclaw "Brambleclaw I want to hunt now".<p>

Brambleclaw nodded at Ashfur and meowed "Fine… Take Longtail,Spottedleaf and Berrynose with you!"

Bluestar sat down on the rocks next to the warrior den glancing around before watching Jayfeather struggling to carry the herbs and accidently letting some herbs fall onto the ground. She quickly stood up and padded to Jayfeather.

"Jayfeather do you need some help?" she meowed questionably to the blind tom cat.

Jayfeather twitched his ears before meowing "Thank you Bluestar". The two cats both walked to the medicine den.

Lionblaze was walking to Firestar and meowing pissed off "Firestar how could you let a Riverclan or better yet a Dark forest cat join us?!"

Firestar's green eyes flashed darkly before meowing "Don't question me Lionblaze now please go!"

Lionblaze hissed before turning away and dashing out his leader's den.

Cinderheart walked to Lionblaze "Do you want to hunt with me?" Lionblaze smiled and meowing gratefully "Yes!"

Leafpool, Spottedleaf, Hollyleaf, Scourge and Ivykit appeared at Thunderclan camp and Dovekit ran up to them "IVYKIT!"

Soon after she yowled that out Whitewing and Brichfall dashed up to them as well "IVYKIT!" both parents yowled out.

Firestar walked out of his den before spotting Scourge, he jumped off his cliff and walked over to Scourge "Scourge I need to talk with you privately!"

Scourge nodded before joining Firestar as they walked back to the leader den.

Ivykit was placed in the den where Jayfeather was busy ordering the herbs and Yellowfang was checking the wounds. Spottedleaf turned to walk out of the den and meowed to Halftail where Longtail was.

* * *

><p>Leafpool turned and walked out of the den before dashing off to the edge of the borders of Windclan and Thunderclan only to see Hollyleaf busy catching prey.<p>

Hollyleaf heard paw steps only to see her mother walking around "Leafpool!" she yowled out excitedly.

Leafpool turned to see her daughter and walked to her "Hollyleaf thanks for saving my life!"

Hollyleaf smiled before meowing something terrible "Leafpool I I think I want to find out who killed the clan cats!"

Leafpool widener her bright eyes before meowing "Hollyleaf be careful"


	9. Quince,Scourge and Cinderpelt

Psychogirl vs the dark warrior does not own Warrior cats Only Psychowolf

A warrior cats what if!

I have changed the story a little bit so plz reread the story again. I have decided to not put Breezepelt X Hollyleaf since yah it's weird.

* * *

><p>Leafpool smiled sadly " you should be careful" Hollyleaf looked determined.<p>

"Yes Leafpool, thank you for worrying about me but I will be fine" meowed Hollyleaf with a warm nodded before turning and heading back to turned after Hollyleaf had left before staring at her reflection in the water.

"Dear Starclan who is going to be the Clans enemy?"

Suddenly wind blew around Leafpool and a tall figure sat next to her. Leafpool started at Psychowolf as the she wolf barked out "Leafpool Stanclan can't help you but I do know that you,the black furred tomcat with blue eyes,Your sister and your sister's mate have to go and lead the clans because I fear the enemy is upon us soon"

Leafpool turned desperately at the she wolf before meowing "who?"'

Psychowolf barked out " I'm afraid I do not know but I will try to help you since I'm nice"

Leafpool smiled before turning and walking back to Thunderclan.

* * *

><p>Firestar's den<p>

Scourge was looking at Firestar in shock before meowing still struggling with the truth "….Are you sure that you are my half-brother?!"

Firestar nodded before meowing "My Mother was Nutmeg while Quince was yours but our father was a cat named Jake…."

Scourge narrowed his dark blue eyes as he touched his purple collar with his dog teethed paw before meowing "….I'm going to see my mother…".

Firestar twitched his left ear before meowing curiously "Then what? Return to Bloodclan? Or turn back to a kittypet?"

Scoruge sneered angrily at the Thunderclan Leader before saying an insult Firestar meowed "Stay in Thunderclan….after seeing your mother"

Scoruge looked shocked before nodding and meowing "As you wish Firestar…and thank you".

Scourge turned and walked away from the den as Firestar meowed softly "Starclan I hope you are right about Scourge…."

Scourge was walking to the edge of the Thunderclan territory before he could go he heard a shecat meowing "Scourge!Scourge wait!"

Cinderpelt was running to Scourge "Scourge where are you going?"

"To see my mother Quince"

Cinderpelt smiled warmly before meowing "Will you come back?"

Scourge smirked before meowing "Does it matter?"

Cinderpelt looked embarrassed before meowing quickly "I was trying to be nice!"

Scourge meowed a laugh before circling around Cinderpelt with his black furry tail on Cinderpelt's shoulder "Come with me".

Cinderpelt looked shocked "I mean come with me to find my mother and then we go back to Thunderclan" corrected Scourge.

Cinderpelt nodded before walking with Scourge to the place where he was born.

* * *

><p>Cinderpelt and Scourge had arrived at the house where Scourge's mother was supposed to be suddenly they heard a loud BANG and two legs stepped inside the Monster before driving off.<p>

Cinderpelt looked horrified as Scourge took the lead and jumped on the dark wooden fence, Cinderpelt realized she couldn't jump still with her leg which was injured. Scourge realized that Cinderpelt had not followed him yet and decided to check on her "Cinderpelt what is wrong?"

"I can't jump over the fence!"

Scourge sighed before digging against the fence all the way to Cinderpelt "See now you can go under the fence".

Cinderpelt rolled her blue eyes before walking under the fence with Scourge after her.

* * *

><p>Quince was outside on the green grass ,staring with a sad face, everyday she wished that Tiny would come back after Socks and Ruby had come back to tell Tiny was alive but leading a clan called Bloodclan.<p>

Suddenly she smelled a scent she never smelled before and one she remembered. There were two cats approaching her. One was a black cat with bright glowing blue eyes and a purple collar with dog teeth attached to it. The other cat was a she cat with beautiful pale blue eyes and soft dark grey fur.

Quince gasped before meowing shocked "Tiny?!"

"Tiny" coughed before meowing embarrassed "It's Scourge now"

Quince started to yowl in happiness as she licked her lost kit who was now a full grown warrior.

Cinderpelt smiled warmly before Quince meowed "Tiny-I mean Scourge who is the she cat you brought with you?"

"This is Cinderpelt a Thunderclan warrior"

Cinderpelt coughed before meowing "Thunderclan's Medicine cat actually"

Quince smiled puzzled before meowing "Like a clan vet?but instead of people you have cats".

Cinderpelt just nodded before Scourge meowed "Quince who was my father?"

Quince looked shocked before meowing "A Tomcat named Jake"

Scourge sighed before meowing "Thank you but we have to go now"

Quince looked horrified before meowing "Please stay at least one night!"

Cinderpelt meowed apologizing "I'm sorry but I have to listen to the warrior code which said not to come in a two leg house"

Quince sighed before meowing "Tiny can stay right?"

Scourge looked at Cinderpelt sadly before meowing "Yes mother I will stay here for the night".

Cinderpelt smiled sadly before turning to head back to Thunderclan camp before Scourge meowed "Cinderpelt please stay".

Cinderpelt sighed before meowing back "I can't I have broken the warrior code more than enough.I'm sorry"

Cinderpelt then ran under the fence before running off to Thunderclan.

Scourge looked sadly at Cinderpelt as she became smaller and smaller unitl he couldn't see her any more.

Quince looked sad before meowing "I see how much you care for her…GO after her! Don't worry about me"

Scourge smiled at his mother before turning and following Cinderpelt's scent.

* * *

><p>Ivykit stared at the camp from inside the Medicine den before yowling "I'm sooooo borrrrreeeeddd!"<p>

A low chuckle was heard near the den before Hawkfrost appeared meowing "For a kit you are quite brave you know"

Ivykit looked embarrassed as she stared at the tall brownish tomcat before meowing bravely "Why are you here?This is Thunderclan camp and you are a Riverclan warrior."

Hawkfrost smirked before digging his left paw into the dirt and hovering over Ivykit "I'm here because I have simply joined Thunderclan you Fox dung"

Ivykit yowled angrily before meowing "You fox-hearted cat!"

Hawkfrost smirked before turning and walking out of the den just before Spottedleaf,Longtail,Ashfur and Berrynose came back to camp with freshkill .

* * *

><p>Dovekit was busy playing with a leaf before she saw with her blue sparkled eyes a tall tomcat walking around the edge of Thunderclan territory. She turned and saw her mother Whitewing busy talking with Mousefur. Dovekit turned to run after the mysteriously tomcat.<p>

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! ;D<p> 


	10. NEW DEPUTY!

**I do not own Warrior cats Erin Hunter does! I do own Raven and the wolf **

**Cats who dead came back from the dead :**

**Bluestar**

**Oakheart**

**Brokentail**

**Scourge**

**Tigerstar**

**Stonefur**

**Yellowfang**

**Feathertail**

**Silverstream**

**Cinderpelt**

**Whitestorm**

**Tell me if I'm missing someone! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

* * *

><p>"Tigerstar wait up!"<p>

The huge tabby tom cat turned his dark shinny yellow eyes at his grandson Tigerheart.

"Tigerheart…right?"

The young tabby tom cat nodded.

Tigerstar turned before circling the younger cat before whispering in his ear "you might have the same blood as me but you have a weak heart.."

Before Tigerheart could react Tigerstar had quickly pinned him down onto the ground.

"See Tigerheart…now kill me if you dare!"

Tigerheart hesitated before meowing out "I-I can't!"

Tigerstar sneered and lifted up his left front paw and unsheathed his claw and then he looked at his panicking grandson before he could forcefully slash the tabby cat to death a small yowl was heard "leave him alone! You fox hearted cat!"

* * *

><p>A small pale grey she-kit jumped out from the bushes and land next to Tigerheart.<p>

Tigerstar began meowing out a laugh "Tsk my grandson is going to be saved by a Thunderclan kit and further more with a cat of Firestar's bloodline…."

Dovekit yowled out "My mom told me that bulling other cats to show you are the strongest is heartless!"

Before Tigerstar could attack the kit Cinderpelt appeared with a back cat following her.

"Dovekit!Get away from Tigerstar!" she yowled out before dashing in front of the larger male cat.

Scourge narrowed his icy cold blue eyes at the former Shadowclan leader before meowing out "get out of Thunderclan territory".

Tigerstar hissed out before Tigerheart was able to kick Tigerstar in the stomach before scrambling to his paws and walking over to the other cats.

"So Cinderpelt it has been far too long…I see your injury hasn't healed…"

Cinderpelt stared coldly at the tabby cat before hissing out "Hold your tongue!We all know it was you who caused the accident!"

Scourge unsheathed his claws before Cinderpelt meowed out "Let's retreat… Dovekit shouldn't even be outside camp!"

Dovekit looked ashamed before turning to Tigerheart "I followed him since he was to close to Thunderclan camp!"

Tigerheart blushed in embarrassment before meowing "I own you one Thunderclan…"

Before turning and walking to Shadowclan.

* * *

><p>"Wait!"Dovekit squeaked out before she could go after the tom cat Cinderpelt stood on her tail.<p>

"Dovekit!what is wrong with you!That's a Shadowclan cat!"

Dovekit bowed her head "I-i wanted to play!But Ivykit is still in the medicine den!"

Cinderpelt smiled before turning to Tigerstar "Leave!"

Tigrstar smirked "I will not be ordered by a former medicine cat!"

Scourge growled "Then I will say get out!I'm the cat who took out your nine life in one blow.."

Tigerstar's eyes flashed in raged before and dashing away.

When the three cats came back to thunderclan camp they were greeted by Hollyleaf

"Scourge,Cinderpelt…and mother was looking for you!"

* * *

><p>Dovekit nodded at the other cats before dashing to where her mother and Ivykit were.<p>

Ashfur was busy talking to Brambleclaw while his mate Squirrelflight was meowing with her sister Leafpool.

Jayfeather the thunderclan medince cat had disappeared from camp and Lionblaze was talking to Cinderheart.

Firestar leaped out of his den to see his former apprentice and his half brother Scourge.

"Cinderpelt!Yellowfang needed you to do some medicine cat things..Scourge come with me".

Brambleclaw stood and walked over to the Thunderclan leader "Firestar I need to speak to you urgently.."

Firestar nodded before walking with the two cats to the leader den.

* * *

><p><strong>In Firestar's den<strong>

"Firestar..I no longer want to be the Clan deputy…"

The two other cats looked shocked before Firestar nodded "As you wish…"

Scourge turned from one cat to the other before meowing "Deputy?"

Firestar turned to his kin "deputy is the next cat in line to be leader when the leader dies."

Scourge nodded understanding.

Brambleclaw meowed out "Firestar…why don't we make Scourge deputy?"

Firestar smiled warmly "I think that's an great idea Brambleclaw..I think Starclan wanted that".

Before walking out of the den "Cats of Thunderclan come here beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!"

All the cats turned to their leader "Brambleclaw has decided to step down as deputy and Scourge will take his place".

All the cats yowled in agreement or shock while Hawkfrost scoffed near the warrior den and Ivykit sneered at him.

* * *

><p><strong>With Jayfeather<strong>

Jayfeather was busy sniffing for herbs when a strange rouge cat attacked him.

Both cats hissed at eachother.

"Who are you and why are you attacking a medicine cat?"

The other cat was black furred with blue eyes spatted out "medicine cat eh?Well I can't wait to ripe off your fur!"

Jayfeather tried to concentrate on the other cat's breathing to detect where he was located.

Suddenly Jayfeather panicked he couldn't sense anything and before he could even move the other cat had pinned him down.

"You smell of Thunderclan!"The other cat sneered out before digging his claw in Jayfeather.

Jayfeather gasped in pain and thought **Starclan….I don't want to die yet!**

Suddenly Crowfeather yowled out before attacking the other cat.

Hissing out at the cat that attacked his son Crowfeather yowled out "how dare you attack Jayfeather!"

Jayfeather was surprised to see his father but quickly stood up and stood beside him oppisite of the black furred cat.

The black furred cat yowled out a laugh before exclaiming, "I Raven will kill you!"

Before slashing Crowfeather across the face "Crowfeather!"Yowled out Jayfeather as he stood in front of the other cat.

The black cat smirked before turning and dashing away through the trees.

Crowfeather gently stood up before leaning against Jayfeather. Rave was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p><strong>At Thunderclan camp<strong>

Scourge looked at Cinderpelt after Firestar had a clan meeting about that he was the new deputy of Thunderclan "Cinderpelt I want you to help me take off my collar.."

Cinderpelt nodded before yanking with her teeth the collar collar fell unto the ground a THUD causing the dog teeth and cat claws to break apart from the collar.

"Scourge do you want a different name?"

Scourge shook his head no "I want to keep my name please".

Cinderpelt nodded before saying "I need to go look for fine on your own?"

The new deputy scoffed "Do I look they a helpless bunny to you?"

Cinderpelt meowed a laugh before walking of into the forest.

* * *

><p>Scourge was alone before Firestar leaping up to him causing Scourge to tumble over.<p>

"Scourge are you okay?"

Scourge smiled before meowing "Firestar…I want to know how these clans work".

Firestar nodded before mewing gently "Let's go and explore then "

and with that the leader of Thunderclan and the new deputy left the camp.

* * *

><p><strong>With Silverstream and Graystripe<strong>

Graystripe smiled at Silverstream in happiness as they were walking side by side near the river of Riverlcan

"Silverstream!I have missed you so much!"

"Greystripe I have watched you form Starclan and i missed you aswell!"

The two cats purred in happiness until Millie appeared "Graystripe!What are you doing?!"

Graystripe turned in shock to look at his mate Millie "Millie I can explain!"

Silverstream walked over to Millie "You're Millie right?".

Millie sneered at the other she cat"You fox dung!You stole Graystripe away from me!I knew it I was a replacement for SIlverstream!"

Graystripe looked at Silverstream who looked shocked befote meowing at the other cat "Millie….Me and Graystripe were mates before you came…I'm sorry but Graystripe can make the decision."

Graystripe turned to Millie "Mille I—"

"Save it!Who do you like more Graystripe?!"

Graystripe turned from Millie to Silverstream which made Millie gasped in horror "Don't you dare speak Graystripe!It was all Silverstream!Right?!Well I wish from Starclan that Silverstream was still dead!"Before dashing away from them.

* * *

><p><strong>With Crowfeather and Jayfeather<strong>

Crowfeather and Jayfeather were walking to Thunderclan camp when they met Millie who was yowling out "STUPID GREYSTRIPE AND SILVERSTREAM!"

Jayfeather tried to block out the horrible sound as Crowfeather meowed to his son "Is that one of your cat members from Thunderclan?"

"Yes unfortunately…"Jayfeather meowed out annoyed as Millie dashed over to them.

"Jayfeather I need to speak to Firestar urgently!" the she-cat meowed out hastily.

Jayfeather looked irrited before hissing out "how should I know!I was outside camp!"

Milie flattered her ears before yowling out at the male cat "Fine!I'm taking my kits back to my house folks!I hate clan life!"

The she cat turned to the Thunderclan camp to tell her kits that they were leaving.

Crowfeather noticed Bluestar walking to them "Crowfeather and Jayfeather what happened?".

Crowfeather replied "We were attacked by a cat called Raven…"

Jayfeather twitched his left ear before meowing out "Crowfeather let's take you to the medince den to heal your wounds".

Oakheart appeared next to Bluestar before meowing out "we need to warn the other cats about this Raven cat…"

Bluestar stared at her mate before nodding agreeing with his words.

* * *

><p><strong>In the medicine den<strong>

"CROWFEATHER HOLD STILL!" hissed out Yellowfang as she laid some herbs on the black furred cat that was protesting and hissing annoyed.

Spottedleaf was meowing with her old clan mates as Cinderpelt was recollecting travelling herbs.

Jayfeather was looking around for someone when a voice was heard "Jayfeather?"

The grey cat turned to see Brambleclaw looking at him.

"Brambleclaw have you seen Hollyleaf?"

The brown cat shook his head before sitting down next to the medicine cat.

Longtail was busy bringing prey to the elders as Bramblestripe was joking with the warriors. Spiderleg seem to be arguing with Milie over something as Blossomfall and Briarlight looked horrified.

Dustpelt seems to look interested in his piece of prey before gulping it down.

Ferncloud and Sorreltail were in the den sleeping.

* * *

><p>As Firestar and Scourge appeared in the Thunderclan camp Millie raced to them followed by Blossomfall. Brumblestripe had walked to Briarlight to ask what was wrong.<p>

Spiderleg walked over to Jayfeather and Brambleclaw before saying "Millie wants to take her kits back to her kittypet life since Graystripe chose Silverstream over her."

The other toms sighed.

After a moment Firestar jumped and leaped on the high rock and yowled out "Cats of Thunderclan!Millie has decided to leave Thunderclan for good,Blossomfall and Briarlight what do you want?"

Blossomfall turned to look sadly at her mother "Millie..I-I want to stay in Thunderclan…I sorry…"

Millie turned away from her daughter to look at her son and other daughter.

"I'm staying with Blossomfall…sorry.." Brumblestripe meowed softly.

Milie had a look of disappointment and turned to her last kit who meowed softly "I'm sorry Millie I'm staying in Thunderclan."

Mille turned away before meowing "may Starclan help you…" before walking away from the Thunderclan camp.

All the clan cats felt bad but they knew that Millie never felt at home in warrior life.

Soon the day passed and it was night,all thecats were either sleeping or on guard.

* * *

><p>Cinderpelt sat next to Cinderheart which confused Ivykit and Dovekit<p>

"You two look identical!" squeaked Ivykit as Dovekit circled the two older cats.

Hawkfrost seemed to be trying to be nicer to Thunderclan cats as Leafpool appeared with herbs for the travel the wolf told about.

Sandstorm and Squirrelflight seemed to be gone hunting for the last time that day as Ashfur was meowing to Berrynose.

Scourge and Firestar were looking over the clan until Firestar broke the silence "Scourge I think tomorrow we should vist the other clans to introduce the new deputy of Thunderclan.."

Scourge smiled before moewing out "yes I agree."

* * *

><p>Cloudtail was mewing to Whitestorm "since we both have white pelts isn't it hard to hunt?For me it was!"<p>

Whitestorm moewed a laugh "Cloudtail if you lower yourself to the ground the prey can't see you."

Cloudtail looked annoyed and hissed out embarrassed "I knew that!"

Brightheart was smiling at her mate before lying down in the warrior den and falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus scene<strong>

Tigerstar was walking down the allyway when a low voice could be heard next to him"Tigerstar…killing a medicine cat is annoying how about killing a leader?"

Tigerstar narrowed his eyes at Raven who had his claws unsheathed.

"…fine but Firestar is mine to kill." Spoke Tigerstar as he bared his fangs.

"Well well look who it is!Raven and Tigerstar!"

Brokentail appeared in front of them before meowing out "Let me go to Thunderclan I have some unfinished business to attend and not the killing kind…"

Tigerstar lowed his gaze to the other former shadowclan leader before growling out "sure but if you attack any clan cat I will ripe out your throat!"

Raven snicker as Brokentail gave him a dead glare.

"Thank you Tigerstar…"

with that Brokentail leaped away as Raven threw him a mocking look.

Tigerstar then thought of Hawkfrost who was able to join Thunderclan. This was brilliant! No cat would have thought that Hawkfrost would only be there to get informantion for them.

Tigerstar then let out an evil meow of laughter "THE FOUR CLANS WILL BE DESTROYED ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

Cats from everywhere joined and yowled out their battle cry.

Tigerstar stood in the middle of all the blood lust cats and whispered out

"Be prepared Clans!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!Sorry it took so long...had to study for exams... XD<br>**


	11. And so the Journey begins!

**I do not own Warrior cats!Erin Hunter does! I own Spike,Raven and the wolf!XD**

**Cats who dead came back from the dead :**

**Bluestar**

**Oakheart**

**Brokentail**

**Scourge**

**Tigerstar**

**Stonefur**

**Yellowfang**

**Feathertail**

**Silverstream**

**Cinderpelt**

**Whitestorm**

**Tell me if I'm missing someone! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

* * *

><p>Lionblaze woke up from the light, which shone in the warriors den, slowly he stood up and leaped out of the den.<p>

He turned his attention to the medicine den and saw Jayfeather walking out ads he shook his grey pelt and walked to him.

"Have you seen Hollyleaf Lionblaze?"

Lionblaze twitched his ear before meowing out low "No I haven't Jayfeather…"

Suddenly Crowfeather leaped out of the medicine den with a cranky grey she cat following him "Crowfeather you are not healed yet! Come back!"

"Yellowfang I'm fine!I need to return to Windclan".

Leafpool appeared with Cinderpelt from the den as Spottedleaf moewed at Leafpool "Your mate is stubborn…"

Leafpool smiled before meowing out "Yellowfang let Crowfeather go. It's his own fault if he ends up injured."

Yellowfang growled out before turning and muttering something like "stupid tom cats!" before retrieving back to the medicine den.

* * *

><p>Firestar appeared with Scourge "Spottedleaf would you like to go with us to greet the other clans of the new deputy?"<p>

Spottedleaf smiled before meowing out "Ye-"

Sandstorm appeared hissing furiously "Firestar!why did you chose her to go with you to meet the clans? Shouldn't I go with you?!"

Firestar sighed before meowing "Sandstorm I only love you but it is better to take a medicine cat with us and not a warrior."

Sandstorm grew embarrassed before meowing lowly "I-I didn't think of that Firestar…"

Spottedleaf looked at Leafpool "Firestar I think it's best if Leafpool went with you since I need to check on Ivykit and Dovekit beacuse they were complaining about a cold."

Firestar nodded before walking with Leafpool and Scourge out of Thunderclan camp.

Jayfeather felt Lionblaze stand up and meow out "I'm going to look for Hollyleaf!"

Jayfeather quickly mowed "I'm coming with you".

The two toms walked into the forest away from the camp.

* * *

><p>Hollyleaf glanced up at the end border of Thunderclan. She could still smell Tigerstar's scent and hissed out annoyed when she realized another scent was close.<p>

Quickly she scrambled up on the nearest tree and clawed her claws on the bark as Brokentail dashed past.

Hollyleaf narrowed her green eyes as the former Shadowclan leader leaped for the direction of Thunderclan.

* * *

><p>Jayfeather and Lionblaze both froze when they came faced to face with Brokentail.<p>

"Brokentail!What do you want?!" yowled out Lionblaze as he stood in a fighting position.

Jayfeather stood there with his claws unsheathed incase the other tomcat decided to attack a blind cat.

Bokentail looked annoyed before rasping out "I do not want to fight now…I need to speak to Yellowfang about something…"

Lionblaze hissed out "Nice try but we won't fall for that!".

"Actually Lionblaze let Brokentail talk to me…"

The three toms turned to watch Yellowfang leap up to them.

Her yellow eyes shined in the sun as she stared at her son "Brokentail come then…"

Lionblaze was about to meow something when Jayfeather put his tail in front of his mouth stopping him from saying anything.

"Lionblaze let's go…" Jayfeather meowed as he began to walk where Hollyleaf passed by.

* * *

><p><strong>With Hollyleaf<strong>

After she came down from the tree she began to walk to a dark alleyway.

As she turned a corner she came faced to face with a black furred male cat.

Raven looked at Hollyleaf disinterested before meowing out "Who are you?"

Hollyleaf hissed out bracing for an attack that never came.

"I'm not going to attack you ….who are you?My name is Spike…"

Hollyleaf looked annoyed before flattering her fur and took a step back.

Spike smiled before circling Hollyleaf like a wolf for his prey.

"I don't bite..but seriously who are you?"

Hollyleaf flattered her ears before meowing out "I'm Hollyleaf a Thunderclan cat!"

Spike stopped circling the she cat and sat down in front of her.

"Eh…A Thunderclan cat?" Spike tilted his head to the left in a position that he was confused.

* * *

><p>Hollyleaf was about to reply when a flash of fur flashed before her.<p>

Spike was pinned to the ground by Jayfeather.

"You!" Yowled Jayfeather.

Spike flattered his ears before meowing out "Whoa there! Who might you be?"

Jayfeather leaped off Spike and yowled out "You attacked me and my father!"

This caught hollyleaf's attention as she looked at Spike.

Raven looked confused before he started to meow a laugh "You might have met my twin brother Raven!"

The three cats looked confused "What? ?!That's mouse brain! You attacked me!"Screeched out Jayfeather.

"Well well well Brother. It seems you have guests…"

Spike's twin brother Raven leaped off from the roof onto the ground in front of the clan cats.

Hollyleaf could see a difference in the twin brothers now.

* * *

><p>Spike had light icy blue eyes and lighter black fur with some patches of lighter colored fur while the other twin had dark fur and blazing dark blue eyes, which looked grey some moments.<p>

The Spike stood in front of the clan cats "Leave them alone! Also why did you attack them?"

Raven narrowed his eyes at his brother for hissing out "learn your place!" Raven leaped up and unsheathing his left claw and slashing furiously at his brother's left eye.

Blood poured down as Spike opened his left eye where his brother hit him.

"….No wonder mother liked me more…you are a coward attacking your own kin!"

Raven yowled out furisouly as Spike turned to hollyleaf,Jayfeather and Lionblaze "Go Tigerstar isn't here anymore!"

The clan cats looked shocked that Spike would help them.

Lionblaze quickly pounced on Raven and bit him by his neck. Raven furiously threw the gold furred cat onto the ground and was about to make a finishing blow when Spike leaped against his brother.

Hollyleaf yacked Jayfeather away from the fight as Lionblaze watched at the twins dashed away until he couldn't see them anymore.

Panting and huffing Lionblaze meowed to the other two "Let's go to Thunderclan and tell the clan what happened.."

* * *

><p>Psychowolf stared at the night sky as a badger appeared and sat next to her "Midnight…."<p>

"Aura…or should I say Psychowolf?"

The wolf barked out a laugh before barking out "The clan cats aren't really listening to what they should do…"

Midnight sighed "They need to follow the way of their old home.."

Suddenly wind blew through the wolf's face, the wolf closed her eyes before opening them again.

"Starclan has spoken to me..giving back the souls of the lost was a good decision. The clan cats will need all the help they can there is one cat who will have to make a decision who started it…"

Midnight nodded before breathing out "Fire alone can save the clans…"

The wind then howled and rustled the badger and wolf's fur.

The wolf smiled before barking out "May Starclan help them.

"Indeed…" The two turned to watch Fallenleaves and Rock walked over to them.

"Let us watch and observe what happens and if they need help we will stand by their side.."

The four nodded as they stared in the reflection of the lake as a image appeared.

A blur of cats fighting to the death was seen.

Fallenleaves sighed, "We will make sure the future will be different…"

* * *

><p><strong>Four moons later<strong>

* * *

><p>4 moons have passed since Milie left,Raven and Spike's meeting with Lionblaze,Jayfeather and Hollyleaf.<p>

Leafpool was curious on when the journey would take place when she lay in her warm nest.

Mist surrounded her as she turned around.

Suddenly a figure appeared "Psychowolf…."

The wolf smiled "It is time…. follow the way to your old home"

With shock Leafpool woke up as Yellowfang poked her "Leafpool you were yowling out".

As the grey cat looked concerned Leafpool shook it off "I-I got a message from the wolf..it's time to travel now…"

Spottedleaf looked shocked before nodding and getting the traveling herbs.

As Cinderpelt walked out of the den to tell Firestar about what Leafpool said the other clan memebers woke up.

* * *

><p>"Cats of Thunderclan! Leafpool finally have received the warning from Starclan!"<p>

All the cats looked shocked.

Greystripe and Silverstream looked at all the panicking or exciting cats.

Ashfur was licking his fur as Brambleclaw was excitedly talking to him and Squirrelflight while Scourge sat a little too close to Cinderpelt thou she didn't notice but had her full attention on the leader.

Leafpool stood up on the rock before yowling out "I will choose the cats who will come with me to this important quest!"

All the Thunderclan cats yowled out in excitement.

"Ashfur!" Ashfur looked surprised before padding over to Leafpool.

"Squirrelflight!" Squirrelflight smiled brightly before leaping onto the rock to join her sister and mate.

"Brambleclaw!" The former deputy looked shocked before he walked to the rock.

"Cinderpelt!" Cinderpelt blinked in surprised before padding over to the rest of the chosen cats.

"Scourge!" The deputy smiled excitedly before joining the rest.

"Ivykit and Dovekit!" The whole clan stopped yowling and looked horrified as the two kits dashed up to them.

Whitewing yowled out "nooo! They are kits!"

Firestar yowled out "actually they are ready to be apprentices… So Starclan to this day onwards Ivykit you will be called Ivypaw until you have received your warrior name! Dovekit from this day onwards you will be called Dovepaw! Dovepaw your mentor will be Lionblaze and Ivypaw your mentor will be Hawkfrost"

The new apprentice Ivypaw looked sick as she realized who her mentor would smirked before meowing out "AWWW you get to argue with the big bad Hawkfrost alllllll the time.!"

"…Hawkfrost!" The whole Thunderclan cats looked surprised as Brambleclaw's half brother was called.

Leafpool blinked before meowing out "Hawkfrost will be joining us too".

Hawkfrost smirked proudly as he leaped to the rock making Ivypaw whisper to "Oh my starclan not only is he my mentor now he is traveling with us!"

"Hollyleaf!" Hollyleaf bowed her head as she leaped to the rock.

"Jayfeather!" The medicine cat looked surprised before he walked to the rock.

"Lionblaze!" Lionblaze puffed out his chest as he walked to the rock.

* * *

><p>"That's it…"Leafpool yowled out as Firestar nodded.<p>

The chosen cats began chewing the traveling herbs that Spottedleaf gave.

The 14 cats began walking to the border of Thunderclan when a loud voice appeared "Wait!"

Crowfeather leaped in front of them "I'm coming with you guys!"

The others nodded and so the chosen cats would make their journey past their old home.

* * *

><p><strong>Perview in the Next chapter<strong>

**A shape of a cat could be seen on the large rock where the clan cats were walking.  
><strong>

**This make all the cats stop walking.  
><strong>

"**OW!" **

**Ivypaw complained as she smacked into Hawkfrost making him smirk.**

**Ashfur,Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw hissed out as Cinderpelt stood closely to the stood infront of Leafpool and Crowfeather.**

**Lionblaze,Hollyleaf and Jayfeather stood in a attack position as Dovekit stood behind Cinderpelt.**

"**Ravenpaw?!" breathed out Cinderpelt as Ravenpaw stood in front of them.**

**The black furred cat blinked in surprise before meowing out "It has been a while…"**

* * *

><p><strong>YAY two chapters in a day! XD I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!:) Plz review!<br>**


	12. Ravenpaw!

**Cats who came back from the dead**

**Bluestar**

**Oakheart**

**Brokentail**

**Scourge**

**Tigerstar**

**Stonefur**

**Yellowfang**

**Feathertail**

**Silverstream**

**Cinderpelt**

**Whitestorm**

**Hawkfrost**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

* * *

><p>The group of cats were walking though the forest,Cinderpelt looked behind her to see the home of the clans far away.<p>

"Cinderpelt?"

The medince cat turned to Ivypaw and Dovepaw who stopped next to her.

"Yeah Dovepaw and Ivypaw?"

Ivypaw yawed before saying "What exactly are we looking for?"

Cinderpelt continued walking with the two apprentices,

"…ask Leafpool…Since she was the one to get the sign from Starclan.."

Ivypaw nodded as she leaped towards Leafpool with Dovepaw following her.

Cinderpelt focused her attention to Hawkfrost who was talking to Scourge the new deputy.

She narrowed her bright blue eyes as she found curious that Hawkfrost wanted to join Thunderclan. Maybe he actually wanted to become friends with Thunderclan or he was sent as a spy for Tigerstar.

The grey she cat shook her head before he leaped to the new deputy and ex river clan warrior.

"Scourge…you managed to kill Firestar wow?!" the brown tabby was impressed.

"Hawkfrost..I'm not proud of it." Scourge sneered out when he realized Cinderpelt was walking towards them.

"Cinderpelt…"Hawkfrost meowed as he narrowed his blue eyes before grinning.

Scourge stopped walking and turned to face Cinderpelt "Cinderpelt?"

Cinderpelt meowed out "Hawkfrost I want to know why you joined Thunderclan…"

Hawkfrost smiled before meowing out "wouldn't you like to know noisy she cat!"

Before throwing his tail in Cinderpelt's face to annoy her.

"Yuck!"Cinderpelt yowled out before furiously hissing out at Hawkfrost "I have no idea why you are here but if you actually are planning something with Tigerstar I will claw your ears off!"

Ashfur and Squirrelflight stopped walking before turning to the hissing cats.

Ashfur sighed before walking past Brambleclaw who was busy looking for prey.

"what is the problem Cinderpelt?"Ashfur meowed out curiously.

"Ashfur you keep your eyes on Hawkfrost!" before storming off to Squirrelflight who looked amused.

So Ashfur,Hawkfrost and Scourge were walking togather.

Leafpool was staring at Jayfeather who was sniffing the air to make sure he woudn't smack his head against a tree.

Crowfeather was talking with Lionblaze,

"how are you Lionblaze?"

Lionblaze turned his head to stare at his father before replying with a "fine and you?"

Crowfeather noticed Lionblaze was deep in thought "you miss Cinderheart right?"

Lionblaze turned red before hissing out "N-no!"

Crowfeather meowed a laugh until he saw Hollyleaf climbing onto tree branches

"Hollyleaf what are you doing?"

The black furred she cat turned her head to stare down at the cats.

"I want to see where we are!" she replied as she jumped on another branch.

Crowfeather turned to watch Dovepaw and Ivypaw who was talking to Leafpool.

* * *

><p>After a while Brambleclaw meowed out to the rest of the gang to take a break and rest for the night.<p>

Hollyleaf,Squirrelflight,Lionblaze,Ashfur, and Crowfeather were hunting prey for the rest of the group as Dovepaw,Ivypaw,Hawkfrost,Cinderpelt,Leafpool,Brambleclaw and Jayfeather were preparing sleeping beds.

Dovepaw and Brambleclaw were busy collecting moss before Dovepaw heard rustling noises, slowly she turned her head until Brambleclaw growled out annoyed "Tigerheart?!Why were you following us?"

Tigerheart emeraged from the bushes before purring out "You have caught me Brambleclaw…"

Brambleclaw walked over to the shadowclan cat before hissing out "why did you follow us?!Go back to Shadowclan camp!"

Tigerheart meowed out "I was curious why so many cats were leaving the Thunderclan camp no less with a windclan cat and the new deputy."

Brambleclaw growled "Tigerheart..there is no way you will remebe the way back so you will just travel with us for the mean time."

Tigerheart smiled before turning to Dovepaw "hey you're the kit who helped me!"

Dovepaw grew embarrassed at the older cat "I'm a –paw now!"

Tigerheart smiled "sorry DovePAW."

Before walking in the clearing where the other cats were.

After every cat ate their prey they all lay down until Ivypaw yowled out "No!I refused to sleep next to this furball!" she looked at her nest which was next to Hawkfrost.

Hawkfrost crouched infront of Ivypaw before meowing out "as your mentor I have power over you.."

The apprentice puffed out her cheeks before lying down next to Hawkfrost.

Ashfur slept on the right side of Squirrelflight as Brambleclaw slept on the left side of him.

Cinderpelt slept on the left of Leafpool as Scourge slept on her right.

Crowfeather slept on Leafpool's right with Hollyleaf,Lionblaze and Jayfeather who slept next to Tigerheart.

Dovewing slept next to Tigerheart and Ivypool.

"SO!let's tell stories!"Dovepaw yowled out excited.

Most of the older warriors groaned out annoyed as Ivypaw jumped from her nest to the center of the nests.

"Um..we roll the ball of moss around and where ever whih cat landed on has to tell a story!"

The warriors murmured a "yes" as Ivypaw tossed the ball of moss in the clearing where it landed on….Lionblaze.

Lionblaze sighed before meowing at the younger cat "what should I talk about?"

Dovepaw stood up next to Ivypaw before moewing out "ohohoho tell us about Heatherpaw!I heard you two were once close!"

Lionblaze opened his mouth before hissing out "how did you know that?!"

Ivypaw meowed a laugh as Crowfeather looked surprised that Heatherpaw and Lionblaze were friends once.

* * *

><p>Lionblaze sighed "well I met Heatherpaw at a gathering and then dogs attacked us I saved her from a rabbit we discoved a forgotten tunnel which connected Windclan and Thunderclan and we made this clan called "Darkclan".Heatherpaw would be Heatherstar and I would be her trusty deputy however all happy things must come to an end. I remembered I could not stay loyal to my clan and stay friends with Heatherpaw so I told her and we broke our friendship but now she is happily with Breezepaw."<p>

The whole gang was quite until Ivypaw spoke up "wow that was brave of you to let go of your friendship!"

Lionblaze smiled weakly before laying down "next!"yowled Dovepaw as she tossed the ball of moss which landed on Scourge.

Scourge flexed his claws before staring down at the two apprentices "so?" he meowed.

Ivypaw stood in front of Scourge "why did you leave kittypet life and is it true that you are Firestar's half brother?!"

* * *

><p>Scourge smiled before meowing "yes it's true that I'm Firestar's half brother. The reason I felt my kitypet life was because my kins Ruby and Socks never cared about me. I wanted to show how brave I was and decided to explore the forest however I soon met with three clan warriors. I believe their names were Bluefur,Tigerpaw and Thistleclaw .<p>

Thistleclaw ordered Tigerpaw to attack me which he did.I could have torn me to pieces if Bluestar didn't threatened the they left I returned home and was shocked to hear Ruby tell me that unwanted kits get thrown in the river.I was young and scared so I flee from my kittypet life and ran away.

I met up with rouge cats that taught me how to survive in this world.

I didn't want to be weak anymore so one day I killed a cat that threatened a she cat rouge.

I felt unbreakable and continued on changing until cats all around me feared me and I then created Bloodclan.

Later I had unwelcoming visit from Tigerpaw now Tigerstar who told me about the forest and the plan he had.I was only concern in killing him and taking over the forest.

Later I arrived at the meeting with all the clans and I first met Firestar who told me about how Tigerstar really was.

Tigerstar attacked me before yowling out "Traitor" and tried to kill me.

I knew it was time-time for my revenge and I slashed Tigerstar's stomach, which hit 9 organs that took all his 9 lives.

I felt so powerful and threatened Firestar to give the forest to me or I would fight them.

Firestar and I faced off and I killed him.I thought it was over but I guess Starclan was real since he came back from the dead and finished me off with a killing blow. I knew then I was wrong and was prepared to die."

The other cats blinked after the rush of new information before Ivypaw gasped "wow you and Firestar had a bloody fight! Also I can't imagine how Socks and Ruby must react to you now!"

Dovepaw meowed out "you need to see them!To prove them wrong!"

Scourge smiled before meowing "I have no idea where they are now".

Ivypaw and Dovepaw yowled out together "after this jouney is over we will help you find them and show them how much of a warrior you really are!"

Scourge smiled "thank you." He turned to Cinderpelt who smiled at him.

* * *

><p>Hawkfrost tossed the ball of moss as it landed on Brambleclaw "Brambleclaw it's your turn!"<p>

His half brother grinned as Brambleclaw stood up from his nest and meowed out "okay so what do you want to know?"

Tigerheart stared at his kin wondering why Brambleclaw gave up being deputy since being deputy is a huge honor.

Ivypaw and Dovepaw yowled out "why did you quit being deputy?"

Brambleclaw simled before replying, "After this journey I want to explore what is beyond the clans."

Squirrelflight looked shocked at her former mate before meowing out "Brambleclaw are you sure?"

Ashfur looked at his old friend in sadness.

"Squirrelflight yes I want to explore the world more that's why I wanted Scourge to become deputy."

The rest of the cats were slowy feeling drowsy but Ivypaw yowled out "No! one more!"

She quickly tossed the ball of moss which landed on Jayfeather.

Jayfeather only twitched his left ear before Dovepaw realized that the grey tom was blind,quickly she yowled out "Jayfeather do you think it's okay to be blind?"

Jeayfeather sighed before meowing out "when you are blind everything is dark but your other senses before stronger so that's an advantage."

The apprentices nodded before yowling out "let's sleep!"

* * *

><p>The next day came as the cats woke up.<p>

Hawkfrost smirked before kicking sand on Ivypaw "wake up my little apprentice" .

Ivypaw hissed annoyed at her mentor before Dovepaw stood up yawing happily.

After the cats ate their prey they continued walking.

As they came close to a large rock the cats felt something or someone.

A shape of a cat could be seen on the large rockw here the clan cats were walking.

This made all the cats stop walking.

"OW!"

Ivypaw complained as she smacked into Hawkfrost making him smirk.

Ashfur,Squirrelflight,Brambleclaw hissed oout as Cinderpelt stood in font of Leafpool and Crowfeather. Lionblaze,Hollyleaf and Jayfeather stood in a attack position as Dovekit stood behind Cinderpelt.

"Ravenpaw?!"Breathed out Cinderpelt as Ravenpaw stood in front of them.

The black furred cat blinked in surprised before meowing out "It has been a while..

Tigerheart who had caught a prey noticed the black furred cat.

Ravenpaw leaped down from the rock and stood in front of the gang.

"I-I need your help!"

Ravenpaw meowed out as he gasped.

Scourge faced the ex Thunderclan cat "Ravenpaw what do you mean?"

Ravenpaw meowed out "there is a large cat threatening me!"

The clans cats hissed and Ashfur meowed out "Ravenpaw where?"

The black furred male cat meowed "follow me!"

* * *

><p>The can cats arrived at what seemed to be a two legs den.<p>

Ravenpaw shivered before rasing his paw towards a large cat who was eating all the mice.

The large cat had bright yellow eyes, which glittered like diamiods in the sun.

Purring the large cat meowed out "after I finish all the mice I will kill all the cats that stand in my way!"

Ravepaw hissed annoyed before Scourge walked over to the larger cat.

The large cat stopped eating and stared at Scourge disinterested.

Scourge smirked before meowing "get out."

The fat tom cat meowed a purr before sharping his claws and meowing "you don't stare me kit!"

Scourge's eyes narrowed darkly before he unsheathed his claws and slashed the cat's face.

"Mewooo!" yowled out the large cat before dashing away.

Ravenpaw gasped in shock before meowing "thank you Scourge!"

Scourge nodded before turning and sitting next to Cinderpelt.

* * *

><p>"um Ravenpaw?"Meowed Squirrelflight as she approached the black furred cat.<p>

The cat in question flicked his left eat before meowing her to continue.

"Have you by any chance saw something strange?"

Ravenpaw flatted his ears thinking before his eyes wideren "in fact I have! I saw Tigerstar running passs this twolegs den with a bunch of rogue cats!"

Leafpool gasped before meowing "we have to catch up with Tigerstar and his rouge clan!"

Crowfeather nodded before Ivypaw glanced at Hawkfrost who was busy staring at all the mice.

Ashfur sighed before meowing "ley's take a break first and eat."

After they had finished eating mice Ravenpaw meowed "I want to join you guys with this mission!"

Leafpool nodded before meowing "let's go!"

And so with a new member by the group of cats, The clan cats would have to travel faster to catch up with Tigerstar and find out what he is planning.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you have enjoyed this chapter! Please review! :D<br>**


	13. Trouble is rising

**Cats who dead came back from the dead :**

**Bluestar**

**Oakheart**

**Brokentail**

**Scourge**

**Tigerstar**

**Stonefur**

**Yellowfang**

**Feathertail**

**Silverstream**

**Cinderpelt**

**Whitestorm**

**Hawkfrost**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 I don't own warrior cats Erin Hunter does!<strong>

* * *

><p>Tigerstar continued walking, his dark amber eyes sparked in the darkness of the ally way.<br>Behind him a fox length of rogue cats followed him.  
>Fangs baring Tigerstar looked at the cat opposite of him.<p>

"Are you sure?" He growled out furiously,

Raven nodded "I'm positive,the Thunderclan cats are tracking you."

Tigerstar hissed annoyed before he replied "Raven, is Firestar one of the cats who are tracking me down?"

Raven thought for a second before replying " no….but I think his daughters Squirrelflight and Leafpool are….."  
>Tigerstar's eyes grew small before he smirked Raven..kill Firestar's kin.."<p>

Raven's eyes flashed in excitement before Tigerstar meowed "Get close to them and kill them all!"

Raven smirked pleased before he turned and dashed in the direction the clan of cats were.

* * *

><p>Back in Thunderclan camp the clan wasn't doing that well.<p>

Yellowfang sighed as she stood up and walked out of the medicine den.

Heavy paws tried their best to support her but Yellowfang was exhausted. After her talk with Brokentai,Brokentail had disappeared.

The clan wasn't doing that well after the group of cats left on their journey it was rough for them without their strongest members and the newest deputy.

Winter had approached and cats got green cough. Firestar had already lost his 6th life and Brichfall was in the hands of starclan now.

Spottedleaf and Longtail were trying to find more herbs as Sandstorm was organizing a hunting patrol when Onestar and Nightcloud appeared.

* * *

><p>Onestar nodded towards the Thunderclan leader in politeness as Firestar nodded back returning the structure.<p>

Onestar then noticed that the Thunderclan camp looked quite empty and he meowed "Firestar where has half your clan gone?"

Firestar narrowed his green eyes before focusing it back towards the Windclan leader.

"They are on a journey given by starclan." He replied.

Onestar nodded before he accusingly meowed out "my clan said that Thunderclan has been stealing our rightful prey."

Firestar snarled at Onestar offenced as Mousefur hissed out "why would we steal from a bunch of tunnel diggers?"

Nightcloud snarled at the she cat as Firestar told Mousefur to back down.

Onestar glanced at the Thunderclan camp one more time before meowing threatenly "Firestar..if my warriors catch any Thunderclan cats there will be no mercy."

And with that the Windclan leader walked away with Nightcloud.

* * *

><p>Spottedleaf and Longtail were busy collecting herbs as they heard something.<p>

Spottedleaf flattered her ears and went in a crouching position as Longtail snarled at the bush.

Before Longtail could attack a rouge jumped out from the bush and pinned the other warrior down.

"Longtail!" yowled Spottedleaf as she flew herself on the rouge making him lose grip of Longtail.

Spottedleaf was struggling to defend herself as the rouge flung his massive claw towards her.

Longtail threw himself against the rouge and yowled out at Spottedleaf "go!warn Firestar!"

Spottedleaf hesitated but obeyed before dashing towards to the Thunderclan camp.

"Spottedleaf?" Firestar yowled out as Spottedleaf flung towards him.

"Firestar!There is a rogue!" She yowled out as Longtail came tumbling down with the rogue right in Thunderclan territory.

Bluestar glanced at the Rogue before turning to Firestar who pinned the rogue to the ground.

"Who are you?" Firestar calmly meowed as the rouge hissed and snarled at him.

"I'm here to kill you clancats!" the rogue hissed out as he swiped a claw towards the leader.

"Firestar!"Sandstorm yowled out as the Rogue slashed the ginger tom- cat across the face.

"Arghh!" yowled out Firestar as he staggered backwards and wiped the blood on his face with his left still hasn't recovered from losing his last life which worried Yellowfang greatly.

Sandstorm yowled out as she flung at the rogue,the rouge's blue eyes glistered in the sunlight before raising a claw at Sandstorm's stomach.

Firestar yowled out before jumping ontop of the cat and pinned him down again.

Sandstorm shivered before looking at the rouge who was about to kill her.

* * *

><p>Snaring Firestar meowed out "if you don't tell us how and what your goal is we wil take you as our prisioner."<p>

The rogue snorted out before meowing "I rather die then help you."

Firestar nodded towards Whitestorm and Bluestar as they lead the rouge to a prision like den.

The rogue was silent as Bluestar and Whitestorm kept guard.

Firestar looked at Longtail,Spottedleaf and Sandstorm and tld them to go to yellowfang for herbs.

Greystripe looked worried as his best friend slowly walked up to his den.

Silverstream looked at Greystripe and meowed softy "Greystripe Firestar needs you to him."

Greystripe nodded before licking his mate's cheek and follow Firestar to his den.

* * *

><p><strong>Firestar den's<strong>

* * *

><p>"Firestar!Can I come in?" Greystripe asked.<p>

"….Yes" meowed Firestar as he laid down.

Greystripe noticed that Firestar looked very tired, twitching his left ear Greystripe meowed to Firestar "Firestar be honest,how many lives do you have left?"

Firestar twitched his ginger furred tail before gasping out "2."

Graystreipe's yellow eyes widen before meowing out "…no Firestar! How!"

Firestar's foggy green eyes lowered on the ground, ears flicking he meowed out "I tried to spy on the dark forest cats but they tricked me and killed me…"

Graystripe narrowed his eyes before hissing out "why would you do that!Also hiding your lives!"

Firestar sighed " want to protect my clan and I don't want you to worry about how many lives I've lost…"

Graystripe in frustration swift his bushy grey tail over the ground messing up leaves that were in the den.

'"I-" Firestar cut his friend off by meowing "Go and organise a hunting party…"

Greystripe nodded before meowing "Very well…"

* * *

><p><strong>With the traveling cat<strong>

* * *

><p>Ashfur turned to look at Cinderpelt who was deep in thought before his eyes landed on a huge paw print .<p>

Hovering over the pawprint he ordered the rest of the cats to gather around.

"This is TIgerstar's paw print!" Brambleclaw meowed out as Tigerheart shivered thinking about his grandfather.

Ivypaw turned to Dovepaw who started in the distance "I can see Tigerstar… he is with large group of rouge cats."

Ivypaw looked at where Dovepaw was blinking before meowing "Dovepaw I think you are mousebrain. I see no Tigerstar."

"He is right there!" insisted Dovepaw annoyed.

Crowfeather turned to Squirrelflight and Leafpool "I 'm a windclan cat so I can run faster.I will see what is happening."

Lionblaze looked at his father before meowing out "I'm coming with you." Hollyleaf blinked in surprise at her brother before turning to Jayfeather who only shook his head clearly disliking the idea.

Scourge looked at Ravenpaw who meowed "if Tigerstar is in fact collecting rouge we need to report this to the clans!"

Socurge flicked his tail before meowing "Ravenpaw first Crowfeather and Lionblaze check if tigerstar is there then if yes you will go with Hollyleaf back to the clans okay?"

Hollyleaf nodded at the idea before meowing "It's better for the clans even though I wanted to travel with you."

Hawfrost narrowed his eyes before meowing out "Something is there….Ivypaw go!"

Ivypaw flinched at Hawkfrost burned his eyes into her. Brambleclaw coughed before meowing out "It was a rabbit and Hawkfrost be nicer to Ivypaw".

Hawkfrost narrowed his eyes before meowing "Crowfeather and Lionblaze what are you two waiting for?"

* * *

><p>Crowfeather bared his fangs at the brown furred tom before walking away with Lionblaze.<p>

Cinderpelt sat on the ground licking her paws as Leafpool sat next to her.

Scourge yawed before he sat next to Hawkfrost.

Ivypaw was busy exploring the area as Dovepaw was talking to Tigerheart.

Ravenpaw and Hollyleaf were discussion the plan as Brambleclaw stood on alert.

The wind whooshed through the trees as the cat's fur moved the same derection as the wind.

Suddenly Crowfeather appeared with Lionblaze both were panting hard.

"Crowfeather?Lionblaze?" meowed Leafpool questioning them.

"We saw Tigerstar with Darkforest cats!They want war! We have to warn the clans!" yowled out Lionblaze.

All the cats froze as they hard a voice "Well well well what did I find!"

Raven stood on a large rock staring down at the cats with a glint in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 13 <strong>

To be continued...

I had no excuse for posting this chapter...Honestly I had finished this chapter a while ago and was too lazy to post it... XD

Also I have began reading Warriors Dawn of the clans with Clearsky and Graywing and I had a hard time reading the first book but now i like it.I might add them but briefly.

I planned to write a Bonus chapter on Scourge& Cinderpelt and SPOILER FOR MY FANFIC!

i planned to make a story with Brambleclaw after he leaves Thunderclan.


	14. Bonus chapter (Cinder x Scourge)

**Bonus (One shot warning Scourge x Cinderpelt) I don't own warrior cats **

* * *

><p>Cinderpelt was fast asleep as Scourge started at her sleeping form before lying down next to her.<p>

It has been a full moon after the battle with the dead warriors and Tigerstar and Thunderclan was finished recovering.

Leafpool was looking at the sky as her eyes widen before turning to the den where Cinderpelt and Scourge warmly she retreated towards the medince den where Yellowfang and Jayfeather were.

Brambleclaw had left Thunderclan recently and Hollyleaf was acting weird lately but no cat really cared at the moment.

Ivypaw and Dovepaw were now Ivypool and Dovewing. Hawkfrost had decided to return back to Riverclan with Ivypool ignoring him and continued her warrior duty but no cat knew what had happened with those t§§wo.

Ashfur and Squirrelflight were busy thinking of new battlemoves with Firestar .

Cinderpelt woke up as Scourge was gone out of the den probably organizing hunting patrols and patrols .

As CInderpelt leaped out of the den she left a soft kick in her stomach .

Blue eyes widen in shock she walked to Spottedleaf who was collecting herbs with Longtail and Mousefur.

"Spottedleaf!Come here!" she yowled at the she cat who walked towards her curious.

"I think I'm expecting kits!"she whispered excitedly at the medicine she cat as Spottedleaf smiled sweetly before meowing out "That is great,Thank Starclan!"

Scourge was eating a sparrow when his mate came "Scourge I got some exciting news!"

Scourge stopped eating curious what she had to say. "I'm expecting your kits!"

Scourge smiled proudly before meowing "Our kits.."

Cinderpelt cuddled up to the black furred tom, as he meowed "Cinderpelt I would never have been this happy if that wolf hadn't messed around with the souls"

Cinderpelt smiled "I'm so glad you were given a second chance".

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter of Warrior cats what if - coming soon!<strong>


	15. Hollyleaf's power

**Cats who came back from the dead**

**Bluestar**

**Oakheart**

**Brokentail**

**Scourge**

**Tigerstar**

**Stonefur**

**Yellowfang**

**Feathertail**

**Silverstream**

**Cinderpelt**

**Whitestorm**

**Hawkfrost**

Chapter 15

Raven glared at the cats before meowing "I wouldn't even think about attack Tigerstar now if I were is preparing an clan for war and so should you"

Raven glanced at every cat before his eyes landed on Hollyleaf "Hey ,I know you."

Jayfeather,Crowfeather and Lionblaze looked annoyed "hey!" hissed out the golden tabby as Raven only continued to stare at Hollyleaf like a wolf on it's prey.

Hollyleaf glared at Raven before she felt a vision flash before her greenish eyes.

The vision showed Raven with bloody paws in front of Firestar who was very injured.

As quick at the vision disappeared Hollyleaf glared at Raven.

All the cats unleashed their claws and bared their fangs at Raven.

Ivypaw was the first to attack, paws out stretched she flew towards the tom cat.

Raven easily dodged her and kicked her under the stomach causing her to yowl out in pain and stumbled onto the ground behind Raven.

"IVYPAW!" shrieked Dovepaw as she looked at her sister horrified.

Ivypaw wasn't moving at all has Raven hovered over her turning towards the other cats he meowed "relax she's just out cold."

Before jumping down to the warriors.

Brambleclaw glared harshly at the tom "what do you want?" he meowed

as Hawkfrost leaped over to his apprentice.

Raven simply grinned before meowing "I wish to observe you clan cats."

Before he turned and ran at Hawkfrost who hissed at him daring to attack.

Ivypaw slowly stood up and gasped in shock as both tom cats were clawing at eachother.

Brambleclaw charged towards Raven and pinned him to the ground stopping him from attacking his clanmate.

* * *

><p>Raven only let out a howl of laughter alarming the prey around them.<p>

"well you clan cats sure have power but you are missing one thing."

Brambleclaw narrowed his eyes as Hawkfrost yowled out "Brambleclaw behind you!"

The said cat turned to horror as a snake charged at him.

Brambleclaw dodged it before Raven pushed him from under his stomach.

Raven charged at the snake before sinking his teeth in the snacks body until it no longer moved.

Raven turned to the other cats before meowing "go back to your clans Tigerstar isn't an easy cat to defeat."

Hollyleaf snared at him "You don't know anything! We have to find out what Tigerstar is planning or our clan mates will die!"

Ashfur nodded as Scourge meowed "we should go back to the clans…we got the information and now we need to prepare for a war."

Lionblaze protested as Jayfeather meowed "let's go".

* * *

><p>Leafpool looked at Crowfeather who meowed "fine we have no choice but to withdraw."<p>

Hollyleaf looked annoyed "What no!"

Cinderpelt, Dovepaw and Ivypaw turned and begin walking back where they had come from.

Hawkfrost glared at Raven before following the others.

All the clan cats started to walk until Hollyleaf turned to look at Raven "how can we be sure that you won't go off running to Tigerstar?"

Raven grinned before meowing "I wish to observe you cats"

Hollyleaf narrowed her eyes thinking of the vision before meowing "No way!I don't trust you!"

Lionblaze looked at his sister before meowing "Hollyleaf has a point,We can't allow you running freely".

Jayfeather looked questionably at him "Lionblaze what are you saying?"

Lionblaze sighed "We have no choice but to keep Raven with us".

Cinderpelt meowed "are you sure?We are leading him right to our clan".

Scourge meowed out "he said he was only here to observe however if Raven you step out of line I will kill you."

Raven grinned before meowing "fine".

* * *

><p>The clan cats have been walking for a while when Jayfeather stopped walking "Someone is here but not here at the same time."<p>

Leafpool looked at her son "what do you mean Jayfeather?"

A light shone and a shape of a cat appeared "Clan cats you have to return…Clans need to unite or death of all clan!"

Crowfeather gasped "You're Graywing the first leader of Windclan!"

Graywing nodded before meowing "I wish you luck clans since darkness is among us"

With that Graywing disappeared in a flash of light. Ravenpaw who was slient the whole time meowed "Guys I have a feeling something is going on with the clans!"

* * *

><p>As the cats continued their journey back to the clans, they soon met with the familiar territory of their home.<p>

Ivypaw and Dovepaw ran in front with Tigerheart following was busy taking the Brambleclaw. Scourge was looking at Ashfur who glanced at Raven,Lionblaze,Jayfeather and Hollyleaf. Leafpool and Ravenpaw were talking about who Tigerstar was in the past.

Before any cat could say anything Mistystar appeared with Mothwing.

Mothwing gasped before running to Hawkfrost and purring.

"Ugh!" Ivypaw snorted as Dovepaw whispered "You jealous?"

which she received a smack of tail in her face.

Mistystar looked at all the cats before meowing "welcome back…"

Suddenly a loud yowl caught the warrior's attention as Ashfur meowed "That came from Thunderclan!"

* * *

><p><strong>Honestly I haven't read the books in a while (I have forgotten a lot what happened so I'm doing like 3 more chapters and then start Brambleclaw's story later since I'm in my exam I have lost the motivation to write so yah only 3 more chapters... <strong>


End file.
